headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
SwitzerlandDormammu/Favorite Character Rankings
This is the Favorite Character Rankings of SwitzerlandDormammu. 69: Thailand * Appearance = * Power Shots = * Resembles good his country= * Description I find him by far the most stupid! I hate him very much because he yells a lot of stupid things and he is very overrated! His Power Shots are very bad, especially his Air Shot. I can't believe why some people think he is the best Character of the Game. I think also that he is very ugly! 68: Portugal * Appearance = * Power Shot = * Resembles good his country = * Description Spider-Man and Christiano Ronaldo in one character????? How can D&D Dream consider to make such a stupid Character like this!! I like Spider-Man but I hate Christiano Ronaldo very much!!!!! His Power Shot is also very stupid because it can easily become an own goal for Portugal!! 67: Super Saiyan * Appearance = * Power Shots = * Description I hate character that resembles childs. I think he is very unneeded character! His Power Shot is very easy to counter and also very bad! 67: Nepal * Appearance = * Power Shots = * Resembles good his country = * Description Very ugly and stupid Character and it has nothing to do with Nepal. I like the country Nepal, but this Character is very stupid! The Air Power Shot is also very stupid! How can he with the robot grab a comet??? 66: Croatia * Appearance = * Power Shots = * Resembles good his country = * Description Just like Super Saiyan, a stupid child and character that nothing to do with Croatia. The Power Shots are one of the worst of the whole game. Also just like Nepal a stupid Robot???? Also why Darth Vader??? 64: Finland * Appearance = * Power Shot = * Resembles good his country = * Description The ugliest Character of the whole game!!!! I thought that Croatia and Thailand were ugly but this character does everything!!! Angry Birds is also a very stupid game, and it has nothing to do in Head Soccer. 63: Norway * Appearance = * Power Shot = * Resembles good his country = * Description I don't understand this Character. What is he? Why is he in Head Soccer? The Character isn't from earth I think. I hope anyone can explain to me who Norway is? Also his Power Shots are all too OP. That two reasons make Norway one of my least favorite Characters. 62: Silicon Valley * Appearance = * Power Shot = * Description My least favorite Character from the 6.0 Update. Why do we need Silicon Valley in Head Soccer?? It isn't even a country. They better added a normal country, even adding Vatican city makes more sense. I don't really like the Character. An Golfer?? We are in Head Soccer, not Head Golf. His Power Shots are also really OP and that makes Silicon Valley the most stupid Character of the new Update. I hope Dnd Dream will stop with adding these useless Character. Silicon Valley, Super Saiyan and Hong Kong are all three very useless. 61: Israel ** Appearance = ** Power Shot = * Resembles good his country = ** Description I hate Israel very much in the real world and why wouldn't I hate it in Head Soccer??? Stupid Character, Bad Power Shots and easy to make an own goal. 60: Hong Kong ** Appearance = * Power Shot = * Resembles good his country = *** Description I hate Bruce Lee and Hong Kong has nothing to do in Head Soccer. Why is Hong Kong is Head Soccer but not Ivory Coast or Iraq??? This question is always in my head when I am playing against (I never use him so it is logical that there stand playing against). 59: South Africa ** Appearance = * Power Shot = *** Resembles good his country = * Description A Character with black skin and blue hair????????????? He is also very overrated in my opinion. His Power Shot is very easy to counter. 58: Bulgaria ** Appearance = * Power Shot = * Resembles good his country = *** Description A Character that has nothing to do with Bulgaria. Very stupid Power Shot. I really hate it when you are high in the air and Bulgaria will stomp you in the ground. I also think the Update with Bulgaria and Finland is the most stupid Update in the whole game. The costume in that Update is also very stupid and bad. 57: Pluto ** Appearance = ** Power Shot = ** Description Another useless Non-Country. Is there even somebody on the wiki who likes Pluto? I don't think so, and neither do it. His Monster looks great, but his Power Shot is terrible. Some say his Power Shot is good, but I don't think so, especially his Ground Shot and Counter Attack. They both are very easy to make own goal. 56: Fiji *** Appearance = * Power Shot = *** Resembles good his country = * Description Another dissapointing Character. He looks very ugly and his Power Shots are very OP. I hate Characters with OP Power Shots. The Character has nothing to do with his country and that makes him bad. I only like his Ground Shot. A bid hand that throws the ball in the goal. This Power Shot is great and makes Fiji is a bit better Character. However, This Power Shot is easy to Counter, but it is still a great Power Shot. 55: Poland *** Appearance = ** Power Shot = ** Resembles good his country = *** Description One of my least Favorite Countries in the world. The Character in Head Soccer isn't better. It is just an Character good resembling the country Poland. His Power Shot is very weak and easy to make an own goal. The Ice Spikes aren't even doing anything in his Power Shot. That is really pathetic. It would be better if the Ice Spikes push the opponent in the air. Then Poland would be a greater Character. Now he is only a slightly better than South Korea. Btw. Poland, I still hate you for Euro 2016. We are going to have our payback next WC or Euro. 54: Turkey *** Appearance = *** Power Shot = ** Resembles good his country = ** Description Same as Poland. I also dislike Turkey in the real world. In Head Soccer I don't like his Character more. Water has nothing to do with Turkey, but it is a better Power Shot than Poland. You can't see the ball in the water. You can easily create an own goal, but that doesn't matter. His Appearance is good to Turkey. Nothing more to say.Category:Favorite Characters Rankings Category:Rankings Category:SwitzerlandDormammu